


NerdCon

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: When Tony thought about his weekend, he didn't plan on being dressed up in a room full of nerds.Day 7 - Cosplay





	NerdCon

**Author's Note:**

> I had a laugh with this one. 
> 
> Does anyone watch The Walking Dead?

"He's got you doing what?" Skye said pouring a cup coffee. 

"He wants us to dress up and go to this festival," Tony sighed.

"Cosplay?"

Tony looked up, "I'm not even going to ask how you know that word. I don't even want to know that word."

Skye poured a second coffee and came around the counter with both in hand. She walked over to a table and Tony followed. This wasn't something uncommon, if he had a dollar for every time she stopped working to sit with someone and chat he'd have a few bucks because she only ever sat with either Clay or himself, "I'll have you know," she said sitting down, "cosplay is a big deal for a lot of people and sometimes considered art."

Tony sat and took a sip of his coffee, "Call it what you will I'm not feeling it. I love Clay but this is too weird."

"You love him?"

Tony choked on his drink. Did he really say that aloud? "Yes but don't tell Clay. I haven't told him yet."

"How have you not told him? You guys have been dating for like four months already. Have you guys even had sex? Oh god you haven't," Skye smiled and made a zip and lock motion across her lips, "Your secret is safe with me. I get it, taking it nice and slow with the golden boy but if I'm being honest, Clay needs little shoves every now and again. But back to the topic at hand. Do you really think Clay wanted to go to that car show the other week?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to ignore the fact to just asked about our sex life? Whatever, what do you mean? Of course, he wanted to go. He said he had a good time. They had a 1967 Chevy Impala he took a picture of."

Skye shook her head, "There's a difference between saying you want to go to something because your boyfriend asks you to go and actually wanting to go."

"So you're telling me Clay didn't actually want to go?"

"Clay doesn't even know how to change a tire."

"So basically you're telling me I need to go to this nerd thing."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

-

Tony shifted nervously as soon as he stepped out of his car. Clay had been practically buzzing with excitement the entire drive, "Do I really have to wear this?" Tony asked tugging at the red scarf around his neck. This was ridiculous.

Clay ran his eyes up and down Tony before nodding, "Yeah, you really do. You look really hot like that."

Tony shot him a glare as he pulled out a baseball bat covered in barb wire from the backseat, "Yeah, well, as good as my hair may look slicked back I still feel stupid. What if someone tries to talk to me about the show?"

Clay shrugged, "No one is gonna do that," Clay said pulling on a dirt looking wool jacket and holstering a fake Colt, "How do I look?"

Tony couldn't deny he looked good but that was only because he always looked good, "Like you haven't showered in a few days."

Clay shot him a toothy grin, "Perfect. Come on let's go the doors are going to open any minute."

"Why did we have to get here early?" Tony said following Clay to the entrance where a few dozen other people stood around.

"Because that's what you do."

Tony hummed, "Okay can you tell me a little about who the fuck I am?"

Clay rolled his eyes, "We literally just watched an episode the other day."

"Sorry I was more focused on something else," Tony said placing a hand on Clay's lower back causing the taller boy to blush.

"Fine," Clay voiced disapprovingly, "Basically you're a jackass who beats people to death with that bat. I'm the good guy."

"So I'm a dick?"

"The biggest. You killed Glenn so honestly, fuck you."

-

"Hey, look it's me," Tony laughed pointing to a poster of Negan at a Walking Dead booth and mimicking the stance from the poster, lifting his own bat over his shoulder and giving Clay a deadly smolder. He hated to admit it but he wasn't totally hating today. He hadn't seen Clay this happy in a long time and that made him happy.

"Yep, it's like a carbon copy," Clay laughed, "You know-" Clay was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and gave the couple a confused glance, "Yeah?"

The girl quickly handed him her cell phone, "Hey, can you take a picture of us?" Clay nodded knowing the feeling of wanting to get a picture with someone's amazing cosplay. He watched the skirt away from him and straight to, oh god.

Straight to Tony who was mindlessly looking at some legos on a table. Clay bit back a laugh at the confused look on Tony's face as the two girls asked him for a photo. He glanced around before spotting Clay with a camera pointed at them, "Come on, Tony, strick a pose!" Clay shouted.

Tony threw the bat over his shoulder and tried to act natural as the girls wrapped their arms around him. Clay quickly snapped a picture. The girls came over and thanked him for taking their picture and then took her camera back and dashed away. Tony waltzed back over and slapped his upside the head, "Fuck you!"

Clay finally started laughing, "You looked so scared and confused!"

"Shut up," Tony mumbled grabbing Clay's waist and quickly pulling him in for a kiss. Since the other day at school when Clay accidentally unofficially let everyone in on their secret Tony had more or less thrown caution to the wind when it came to kissing him when he damn well pleased. When Tony pulled back he looked at the crowd that had quickly formed around them, "Ummm Clay, I don't want to alarm you but there are like a dozen people staring at us and some guy just took a picture."

Clay bit his lip with a smile, "I think you just gave these people reason to write awful fanfic."

Tony pretended he knew what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought!!!!!
> 
> Anything you wanna see in future fics?
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)


End file.
